Fuck My Life
by violetvolpe
Summary: Sequel to Set Me She's back with a darker past than ever and 1st on -her's- most wanted list. Will she survive and who will she pick? Tune in. (Warning:OC&OCC)
1. Chapter 1

**Screw my Life**  
? P.o.v  
'Here goes nothing.' After months of traveling I finally decided to settle down. 'And what a better way than to join a guild!' I open the doors and meet chaos. People at the bar arguing, people fighting(literally) and...is that guy naked!? I knew Fairy Tail to be a rowdy bunch of lunatics but this is insane! As I make my way to the I have already dodge enough things to make a record in Weekly Sorceress. After a few minutes I reach the bar, "Eto...O-ohayo!". I doubt anyone could hear me over the ruckus. *sweatdrop* I was thinking of trying again when a white haired bartender approached me. "Hello my names MiraJane what can I do for you?" MiraJane asked as if her guild wasn't a complete mess. "M-my names Kira White I'm here to join FT!" I say. "Sure let me get the stamp." A few seconds later she comes back stamp in hand. "Where and what color?" I gaped at her. I gaped at her. "No test!? No background check!?" She smiles at me. "Don't be silly we believe in second chances." I smile at the thought. 'Second chances huh?' "Then ice blue on my neck please!" "What was that Flame Brain!" "What you also deaf Popsicle?" When I turn around I see the naked guy and the pink haired pyromaniac. "Grey Natsu just in time meet our newest member Kira White!" After that she goes to attend to the other members. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something.' "What type of magic do you use?" Says the pink haired one. "BAKA! We're supossed to introduce ourselves first! Anyway I'm Gray Fullbuster ice mage and the pyromaniac standing next to me-" He's cut off by the pink haired guy. "I don't need you introducing me Ice Prick! I'm Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon Slayer!" 'Is it me or they really don't like each other?' "I-I'm Kira White I-ice mage." I finish in a hurry. "What do we have here?" Says a mocking voice. "She looks weak." Says another voice. 'I know I'm weak but no need to throw it in my face!' "Don't go insulting my nakama shadow bastard!" "What she can't defened herself?" Says the blond one. "G-g-gomenasai." I say weakly and try to bow but a hand stops me. "You don't have to apologize. They're not gods." Explains Natsu. "Remember which is the stronger guild Natsu-san." The blond says. "Sting-kun's right Sabertooth is the strongest guild!" Says a red talking cat. 'Wait wtf!?' "Fro agrees!" Responds a cat in a green costume. 'Serously! Talking cats!' *sfx: bang* Everybody turns to the door. There standing was a guy with purple hair shining under the sunlight. His ocean eyes searching the crowds and darkening when they land on me. 'And I just remembered.' I start shaking as he makes his way toward me everyone watching intently. "Kira" I start trembling. "V-Vincent w-what's wrong." Vincent finally reaches me. "What's wrong!? I've been looking for you for hours!" "Gomenasai." I mumble. "Sorry isn't going to cut it." I feel his glare on me. I look at him tears coming out of my eyes. "Gomenasai." He stares at me a growing blush tainting his cheeks. "W-whatever. Just don't do it again." Vincent says while patting my head and looking away. "Hai Vin-kun." I smile up at him. "KAWAII! Are you two dating!?" "Mira! We're just friends!" I feel myself getting hot. "Ehh? You should you look cute together." "This is why I hate fairies. Can't mind their own business to save their lives." We were rudely interrupted by an annoying blonde. "She was wrong. You two aren't sweet, your bullies." "Who's she?" Asks Rouge. "Lucy-onechan!" I scream out.

.

Silence reigns the guild. Everybody's tense waiting for the twins reactions. "Shut up. Don't ever say that name again." He threatens me. I flinch but don't back down. "You have no right to tell me what to do!" "Shut up!" He roars at me. Vincent stands in front of me. "Don't you talk to her like that. She's just telling the truth." "You don't get in this." Joins in Sting. "Whatever concerns Kira concerns me. Deal with it." The tension was high in the air. Every body took a step back feeling the magical building. "Light Dragon's Roar!" Vincent grabs me by the waist and throws us into the air dodging the attack the last second. "Ice Maker: Torn Shower!" I scream at them at the same time Vincent calls out his winds. (If you're still wondering I'm an Ice mage while Vin is an Wind mage.) "It's on!" We all say.

* * *

**Ladies and gents here's Set Me Free's sequel. Sorry it took so long but enjoy! ~volpe-chan~**


	2. Hiatus

Chapter 2

Sting's P.o.v  
The magic kept building between us, but I wasn't about to back down. "I'll make you regret picking this guild." I threw a punch in her direction but she swiftly moved out of the way and countered with one of her own. It hit me square in the face and send me flying. As i hit the wall i create a crater. Standing up i see Rogue sneaking behind the purple headed guy and landing a kick which sent him stumbling into Kira. I took the chance to land a hit in them and paralyze their bodies with my stigmas. It worked and they were both frozen. "You bastards." Kira glares at us with new found passion. "Looks that you were just all bark and no bite." Comments Rogue who had a smirk in his face. I just laugh at their efforts to move. "Think again." Purple head said. I look up just in time to see them side by side floating next to each other. "Ice Maker: Torn Shower!" I try to dodge the ice coming my way to no avail. I look for something to use as a shield, when it occurs to me that i should attack too. I see Rogue coming up with the same conclusion. We nod at each other and attack. "Roar of the Shadow/Holy Dragon!" We chant at the same time as purple head says, "Tornado!" His attack mixes with the ice. Our attacks combined and meet head on the ice shower. The four attacks collide and nullify each other, sending us all flying. Purple head grabs Kira and put both of his arms around her to protect her from the impact. Nostalgia hits me...hard. 'Lucy.' We reach the floor unceremoniously and struggle to get back to our feet. When we do Fairy Tail's master stands in front of us both hands raised. "ENOUGH! While you're at my guild hall you will follow my rules. And like it or not Kira and Vincent are our newest members. I allow fights, but not ones to the death. So i suggest putting up with each other or leaving." He scolds us. We should put our heads down in shame, but we don't. We keep glaring at each other. "As long as they don't mention Heartfilia." Rogue breaks the silence. "What can't handle the fact that she left? Pathe-" He's cut off by Kira. "Vincent." She looks him straight in the eye. "Enough. Master's right. We came here to start over, not cause trouble." "Fine. But next time they insult you..." She justs gives him a look that says it all. *clears throat* "Now that that's cleared, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" At the Master words everyone cheers. I see Kira being swallowed by a group of girls and lose sight of her. I keep staring even after i can't see her. "Sting?" My exceed partner asks me. "Lets go home." "If it weren't because Makarov interfered Sting-kun would have surely won because Sting-kun's the best!" I grin down at him but can't shake the feeling of someone watching me.

Kira's p.o.v

I'm keep looking at Sting as i'm being surrounded by people throwing me questions here and there. "Enough! One at a time please." "Kira fight me!" Says Natsu with a glint in his eyes. "Ha you wanna get your assed kicked? Didn't you see how she violated those tigers?" Answers Gray for me. I just look at him and laugh. 'Wow he really wants to fight me.' I thought amused. "Gomene, but I don't believe in unnecessary violence." I say. "Unne-What?" Natsu asks with a clueless face on. "Unnecessary, it means she doesn't want to fight you Flames for brains!" Gray responds. "Who you calling Flame for Brain Stripper!" I sweatdrop at their antics and tune them out. "So how are you liking the guild so far?" A girl with snow white hair like Mira's asks me. "Uh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lissana Strauss, Mira's little sis." "Ahh! It makes sense you looked familiar." I keep on assessing her before answering. "And the guild it's...lively that for sure." *embarrased laugh* "Yeah, but I live them all the same." "Yeah. Hopefully I'll get to love it the same." "You will everyone does." "Come on Kira, lets go. We still need a place to stay." I hear Vincent call out to me. "Coming. Well see you around Lissana. Later!" I follow Vincent out and help look for an apartment.

* * *

**So the story isn't all that interesting so far but I promise it'll get better in the next few chapters. ~volpe-chan~**


End file.
